The present invention relates to data processing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to data processing systems executing multiple applications with allocated memory.
As data processing technology advances, current data processing systems provide for the performance of many different programs simultaneously while allocating hardware resources such as memory among these programs.
One system that currently exists for allocating the digital processing system's resources is termed a logical partition (LPAR). A logical partition is a virtualization that provides separate virtual computer environments that are, in reality, all executing on a single physical data processing system. In operation, an application executing in one logical partition would not be able to directly affect the performance of a second program executing in a second logical partition even though both programs may be executing at the same time on the same data processing system using portions of the same physical memory array. Obviously logical partitions offer lower costs and are more convenient than running two applications on separate data processing systems. In addition, because logical partitions offer application isolation, they provide a very secure environment for programs to execute.